SECRETS of the HXH Cast
by MakeAndTakeYourOwnFakePancake
Summary: Ever wanted to know how why who when where what secrets our favourite characters are hiding? We shall reveal everything in exchange for REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHA! *throws head back* HAHAHAHA! send us your questions!


Hola! Pancake speakin'! This is a one-shot that revolves around our fave Spider leader Kuroro Lucifer!! It will reveal one of his best kept secrets... You didn't hear it from us!!

---

The stubborn lock finally clicked open, and the door was pushed open gently. Shalnark crept inside and quickly got out his equipment. Having studied the location of each camera and every sensor for days in advance, the genius knew exactly how to get in without leaving a trace. He froze the images on the cameras for the guards who would be watching, and deactivated every sensor and infrared trap. The boy gave the all clear.

"Go!" Kuroro hissed under his breath, waving in the Genei Ryodan. One by one, they slipped into Japan's most famous museum. The museum contained over 1 million precious artifacts. Of those, less than half were on display. With the underground auction in York Shin next week, the Genei Ryodan wanted to be well prepared.

They left Franklin outside to keep watch and headed straight for the back, where the most precious items were kept hidden from the public. Soft feet were silent on the cool marble floor, sneaking through the exhibits like ninjas, until they reached the locked door. Shalnark connected a small device to the number pad and cracked the code a several minutes later. Quickly punching in a combination of numbers, the door swung open silently and they filed into the large storeroom, with large airtight vaults to preserve each artifact. Each Spider was designated a certain item to locate, so they split up and began looking around.

Kuroro found his artifact - a mirror with an intricately carved wood frame, created centuries ago by one of the most famous craftsmen in Japan. He carefully picked the lock to the vault, smiled as the lock clicked open, and picked up the mirror to admire it's delicate beauty, holding it close to his face in the darkness of the room.

The man froze, staring with disbelief at the mirror. His face paled, and his hands gripped it so hard that the old wood splintered. Suddenly the mirror shattered in his strong grip, large shards of glass flying. The other members of the Genei Ryodan looked up sharply, as the loud noise broke the absolute silence of the huge room. An airborne piece embedded itself deeply in his face, but he was too focused on the mirror to notice. Kuroro abruptly dropped the destroyed artifact and bolted out of the room, heading for the museum toilets.

---

Kuroro whipped out the roll of bandages he kept in his cape pocket for security reasons, and completely ignored the bleeding cut in his cheek, he wound the white bandage tightly around his forehead. Securing it tightly with a knot and letting his hair out, he sighed with relief. Close call...

---

The Genei Ryodan escaped the museum in ten minutes with everything they had set out to obtain. Kuroro settled with a 5th Century vase instead of the destroyed mirror. He went home and grabbed something out of his bathroom cabinet. He winced as he pulled the shard of glass out of his face carefully and put a bandage on. 11.30 p.m. The man gazed at himself in the reflection and sighed heavily, deciding to go to bed. He would not, could not make that mistake ever again.

---

The alarm went off early in the morning. Kuroro rolled over and silenced it with a whack of his hand. 6.00 a.m.

He sat up and stretched stiffly in his king-sized bed, then rubbed his eyes like a little kid. He stumbled over to his en-suite and stared blearily at himself in the mirror. Gently cupping the bandage on his cheek, Kuroro remembered what had happened last night and shuddered. He washed his face and dried it, then pulled something out of the bathroom cabinet. Peeling the protective layer off, he stuck the thing to his forehead and held it there with a wet towel for a few seconds. Kuroro pulled it off carefully - the imprint of a cross was left clearly marked on his forehead. He smiled evilly at his reflection, feeling once again like a powerful leader.

"Mwa hahaha." He examined the fake tattoo closely. "HAHAHA!" He threw his head back and laughed. "My secret is once again safe!!"


End file.
